Conventionally, streaming servers have been used to perform multimedia signal adaptation and distribution to individual client devices. With panoramic multimedia-signals, a high-capacity path need be established between the multimedia source and the streaming server, paths of adaptive capacities need be established between the streaming server and multiple client devices, and the streaming server need be equipped with powerful processing facilities. A streaming server may transmit multimedia data to multiple client devices. The server may perform transcoding functions to adapt data according to characteristics of client devices as well as to conditions of network paths from the server to the client devices. The multimedia data may represent video signals, audio signals, static images, and text.
Streaming multimedia data containing panoramic video signals require relatively higher capacity transport resources and more intensive processing. A panoramic video signal from a video source employing a panoramic camera occupies a relatively high bandwidth of a transmission medium. Sending the panoramic video signal directly from the video source to a client device requires a broadband path from the video source to the client's device and high-speed processing capability at the client device. Additionally, the video signal may require adaptation to suit differing characteristics of individual client devices.
In a panoramic-multimedia streaming system, it is desirable to provide clients with the capability to adaptively select view regions of panoramic scenes during a streaming session. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a flexible streaming server with the capability of client-specific signal-content filtering as well as signal processing to adapt signals to different types of client devices and to varying capacities of network paths to client devices. It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and a system for regulating data flow rate in a network hosting a streaming server. The system relies on a flexible streaming server with adaptive processing capability and adaptive network connectivity where the capacity of network paths to and from multimedia data sources, including panoramic video sources, and client devices may vary temporally and spatially.